Henry J. Waternoose III
Henry J. Waternoose III is one of the characters in Monsters, Inc. He was the original CEO of Monsters Inc. With the energy crisis, Waternoose was worried of the company's future and the energy for Monstropolis. This drove him to villainy and he allied himself with Randall Boggs in his plan of using the Scream Extractor on children. But this plan was thwarted by Sulley and Mike and eventually, Waternoose was busted when he inadvertantly mentioned that he would kidnap a thousand children before he'd let the company die. He was arrested by the CDA, while Sulley became the new CEO of the company and used children laughter to solve the energy crisis. Trivia *Waternoose will become one of the villains in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Monsters Inc.. *Waternoose will become one of the villains of Pooh's Adventures of Monsters, Inc. *Waternoose will become one of the villains in Ronald McDonald Goes to Monsters, Inc.. *Waternoose will become one of the villains in Ash's Adventures of Monsters, Inc.. *Waternoose will become one of the villains in Tino's Adventures of Monsters, Inc.. *Waternoose will become one of the villains in Frankie Stein and Draculaura Go to Monsters, Inc.. *Waternoose will become one of the villains in The FT Squad Goes to Monsters Inc.. *Waternoose will become one of the villains in Bloom's Adventures of Monsters Inc.. *Waternoose will become one of the villains in Thomas' Adventures of Monsters Inc.. *Waternoose will become one of the villains in Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Monsters Inc.. *Waternoose will become one of the villains in Roary and Theodore's Adventures of Monsters, Inc.. Category:VILLAINS Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Monsters Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Masters of Evil Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Mario's enemies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventures villains Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Males Category:Barney's enemies Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures villains Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:The FT Squad Villains Category:Liars Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures villains Category:Greedy characters Category:Pixar Characters Category:Secondary Antagonist Category:Arrested characters Category:Sadistic characters Category:Pixar Villains Category:Child Abusers Category:Child Murderer Category:Villains who don't know to be evil Category:Manly villains Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Master of Hero Category:Monsters, Inc characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure villains Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:The Association Of Evilness Members Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:Kidnappers Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Arrested villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Kion's Adventure villains Category:Attempted Murderers